You're The Love I Wanna Be In Sam and Daniel
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: S/D one-shot. Based on the song title by Jason Aldean. Friendship leading to new romance. Daniel confesses his feelings for Sam. Part 1 of a 2 part series. Please R&R! Rated M.


1/27/2008

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "You're The Love I Wanna Be In". It's sung by country singer Jason Aldean. I don't own Sam or Daniel, they are owned by MGM, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions.

Rated: M Please R&R

A/N: The first verse of this song deal with Sam/Pete, the rest is Sam/Daniel. AU. This story is not for Sam/Jack fans.

A/N 2: Friendship leading to new romance…yay for S/D!

A/N 3: This is part 1 of a 2 part series. The sequel is called "Stealing Cinderella"

It was a late Monday night, around 23:30 as Samantha Carter worked furiously in her lab. She wore her SGC issued green khakis, black t-shirt and black boots. She was hunched over her lab table, analyzing a piece of alien technology that SG-3 had recently given her. Her lab was lit up by various overhead lights as well as bright lamp that stood on her lab table. The blue eyed woman sighed and stood up, grimacing as she felt the bones in her body protest at being hunched over for hours. Sighing she took a sip of her coffee and grimaced at its taste.

She took the cup of cold coffee and walked over to the nearby sink; she dumped the cold coffee and rinsed out her cup. Then Sam made a fresh pot of coffee and while this was happening she looked at her watch. She was shocked to see the late hour, she grinned to herself as she thought of the many late nights she had spent in this lab working. The blond haired woman knew that tonight at the SGC, there would be only a few personnel, which included Daniel, her best friend and team member.

While the coffee was brewing, she walked over to her computer which lay on her lab table and turned it on. Once the computer was up and running, she reached into a non-descript drawer and pulled out a pile of CD's. Sam had a variety of musical tastes, but she mostly liked jazz and country music. She had so many CD's that she didn't notice a blank CD with a yellow Post It Note on top that lay towards the bottom of the pile.

Shuffling through the CD's, she finally got to the blank CD. Looking at it, she saw it read, "Play track number 8". The handwriting of the person, gave it away immediately. It was from Daniel. She smiled as she thought of him.

Noticing that her coffee was now done brewing, she left her computer and walked over and poured herself a steaming cup of the hot soothing liquid. Sam carefully drank some, careful not to burn herself. Then she walked over to where her computer was and set the cup down an appropriate distance from her computer. Then she put all her other CD's back in the drawer and made sure to keep out the blank CD. Sam then loaded the CD into her computer and the music began to play.

Sam didn't want to go directly to that song that Daniel had suggested she play. Instead she played each song. Sam didn't know most of the words to the songs she was listening to, but that didn't matter she enjoyed listening to the message of the lyrics. She danced around her office as she listened to the songs play.

Sam went on to listen to the songs and continue to work on her artifact. Little did she know that Daniel was standing in her doorway watching her dance and enjoy the music. The brown haired, blue eyed archeologist smiled at this sight. It wasn't every day that he saw Samantha Carter let herself go and relax and enjoy the world around her. He knew that it was hard for her to do this, given her military training and background. But even so, it was good to see her let her guard down every once in a while and enjoy the simple things in life. He chuckled silently to himself as he watched her continue to dance and work.

The first notes of the eight song came on and for some reason, they made Sam take notice, take time to sit down in her chair and really listen to words. She closed her eyes and listened and Daniel watched her reaction. Sam thought back to her and Daniel's relationship. Daniel too thought back to his relationship with Sam.

_I've always been there every time he let you down.  
I caught your fallin' tears before they hit the ground.  
But I just heard somebody say that you finally told him goodbye.  
Well, girl now you've finally made your move, now I'm here to make mine.  
_

Sam remembered when she had let Pete go for the last time. They had been having problems for a while now and she was tired of it, all of the hurt, the excuses they each made for not seeing each other, the tears of hurt and anger. Sam and Pete both knew why it had to end between them; it was because she wasn't sure how she felt after Daniel's apparent death. Pete knew that Sam and Daniel were close, very close. Sam and Pete weren't as close as she and Daniel were and this made it difficult for the two of them to connect with each other. Sam hated that Pete would be jealous of the close friendship she had with Daniel.

Sam was also angry and hurt that Pete would go behind her back, and read her file just to dig up information on her. It deeply hurt Sam that Pete would do something like that. That was another reason she had let him go for good.

Through it all, Daniel had been there for Sam. She had cried on his shoulder the day that Pete said goodbye for the last time. In fact, whenever something in Sam and Pete's relationship went wrong, Sam ran to Daniel first. Daniel was the only person who could comfort Sam. He knew she could tell him anything and she often told Daniel of the problems she had with Pete.

Sam knew that she couldn't go to her C.O. about her relationship issues with Pete because Jack wasn't the most emotionally relatable guy she knew. It was easier for Sam and Daniel to talk about these sorts of issues. Sam and Daniel both recalled the many times that Daniel had held Sam as she cried on his shoulder and told him through tears, the problems between her and Pete. Daniel was the only one who would make her feel better, dry her tears and offer a hug.

It was times like these that Sam was grateful for her friendship with Daniel. She didn't know what she would do if that ever got broken.

_  
I wanna be there when you wake up,  
Be more than just your friend.  
Baby there's no mistakin',  
You're the love I wanna be in, ah yeah._

I've kept my feelings under lock and key.  
Couldn't let you see them even though it was killin' me.  
You can't imagine all the time I spent wishin' you were mine.  
I just know if we ever kissed, we'd go crazy, baby, for the rest of our lives.

As Sam and Daniel both recalled these tearful encounters, pain stung at the man's heart. In one hand, Daniel too was grateful for Sam's friendship. Sam was his best friend. Daniel knew that Sam would do anything for him. Sam too had seen him through some very difficult times, most tellingly, the death of Sha're. She had comforted him when it seemed his whole world was falling down. Their friendship was strong and true and had been tested many times over and was stronger because of it.

But on the other hand, Daniel was jealous of Pete. He was jealous of the man who got to hold Sam's hand when walking down the street, hold her close when watching a movie together, kiss and touch her when making love. But in all of this, Daniel had hidden his romantic feelings for Sam away in the deepest part of his soul. If she knew how he felt, would she return his feelings or would there friendship be destroyed forever? Pain filled his heart as he listened to the words of the song.

Sam knew, or at least she thought she knew how Daniel felt about her. Sam knew that Daniel loved her, as a best friend. But was it more than that? She knew that Daniel hadn't said anything to her about how he was feeling, and he needn't either because as long as they had been best friends, which was a long time, Sam and Daniel had been able to read each other's feelings like no one else. Sam could tell that Daniel loved her, in a more than friends' kind of way, but she too was afraid of loosing their friendship. Sam continued on listening to the words of the song. __

I wanna be there when you wake up,  
Be more than just your friend.  
Baby there's no mistakin',

_You're the love I wanna be in._

[Instrumental Break

Well, I wanna be there when you wake up,  
Be more than just your friend.  
Baby there's no mistakin',  
You're the love I wanna be in.

I wanna be there when you wake up,  
Be more than just your friend.  
Baby there's no mistakin',  
You're the love I wanna be in.  
You're the love I wanna be in, ah yeah.

I wanna be there when you wake up.

The song ended and Sam sat in her chair, reeling at the words she had just heard sung. She didn't notice that Daniel had walked into her office and was standing behind her silently waiting for Sam to come out of her stupor.

When Sam did finally come out, Daniel tapped her on the shoulder, she spun around to face him in her chair, with a look of surprise and maybe even love in her eyes. She quickly stood up and with no words spoken by either person; Daniel held her close to his body and kissed her deeply.

Sam could feel the passion, and love, desire and wanting, and promise in that kiss. She could also feel the body heat that radiated off of Daniel as the kiss intensified. Sam responded in kind to the intensity of the kiss. Sam wrapped her arms around Daniel, and he continued to hold her close. He ran his fingers through her blond hair and she did the same to him. They could both feel the strong body heat radiating off the other and it made the kiss even more passionate. It was with that gesture that she lost it and she moaned into his mouth as he ran her hands through her hair and down her body, softly touching her. He too lost it and let himself moan softly into her mouth as she took control of the kiss and kissed him even deeper. He liked it when a woman took control, he had loved that when Sha're had done that during their love making.

The kiss ended and the two team members pulled back breathless, cheeks flushed, and needing air. Still no words had been said. After a few seconds of catching their breathes, Sam spoke, "Daniel…I…wow...that kiss was amazing! I've never been kissed like that before." Sam spoke with a grin. _'Or that turned on before! Dang that man can kiss!!'_ she thought with a blush.

Daniel saw the blush and smiled at Sam. Sam almost got lost in that smile and those blue eyes of his. Sam's heart skipped a beat when Daniel smiled at her like that, it was the smile that all the nurses died for and now he was giving it to her. He then began to speak, "Sam… yeah… wow… that kiss was pretty amazing! I guess it goes to show you how I realty feel about you. I've loved you for as long as I can remember."

Sam blushed even more and smiled at Daniel. When she smiled at him, his heart soared. It wasn't every day that Sam smiled at him like that.

He continued on "I knew that when we met, right off we were going to be very close friends, if not best friends. We've seen each other through some very difficult times and I'm so grateful for your friendship". Sam nodded her head at this last statement.

"I know that through it all, we've been there for each other as best friends. But recently, I've been feeling something more for you. Something more than friends. I know that you've recently broken up with Pete" Sadness filled Sam's eyes as she thought about her recent ex-boyfriend. "I'm very sorry that he hurt you like that. I've known how I've felt about you, as more than a friend for a long time, but it was only recently, tonight that I am acting on those feelings. I'll admit, I was jealous of Pete for all of the things you two did together, like hold hands, go out to dinner at fancy restaurants and make love". Sam blushed a deep crimson at this last statement.

Daniel went on, "Sam" he sighed, a happy sigh. "I want to be the one to do all of those things and so much more! I want to hold you while watching a movie. I want to wake up next to you and feel safe and secure. I want to make love to you and know what it feels like to be whole and alive. I'm scared to loose our friendship and whatever happens between us, I want us to still remain friends, okay?" With those last words spoke, Sam felt tears roll down her cheeks, as she smiled and hugged Daniel tight.

The hug ended and Daniel could still see that Sam was crying, so he wiped her tears away and smiled at her once again. She smiled at him and spoke, "Daniel" she paused, collecting her thoughts. The silence and waiting was killing Daniel. Finally she spoke again, "Daniel…I too don't want to loose our friendship at all. It is something that I treasure deeply. I never thanked you for helping me deal with the break up of Pete and comforting me during that difficult time. You're a true friend and my best friend. I couldn't have gotten through it without you. I too, have loved you since forever and with this incident with Pete; I wasn't sure how you were feeling. But Daniel, you needn't be jealous of my time with Pete because even though Pete was a good kisser, he's got nothing on you!" His face blushed a deep red as she said this.

Sam laughed softly and went on, "I knew that you had feelings for me, I could tell that you did, even though you didn't say anything. I knew that it bothered you that I was with Pete and I'm sorry that I hurt you like that. That was part of my decision to break it off with Pete, was because of how I felt about you. Just to make this totally clear to you Daniel, I too want to smile and laugh, hold hands with you wake up next to you feeling happy and filled with joy. I want to make love to you and show you just how much I love you!"

With that said, Sam kissed Daniel, sweetly, slowly, tenderly and passionately. They broke off the kiss before things got too heated. After all, they were still on base. They both laughed softly as the kiss ended, knowing that they would get caught if anyone walked in on them.

Sam looked up at Daniel and smiled, sending his heart racing. He smiled back at her and too sent her heart racing. Daniel was the first to speak, "Sam, do you want to continue this someplace more private? Like my house?" he suggested. With a grin on her face, she kissed his lips and said "Of course. We should probably go out separately, so then no one gets suspicious, don't you think?" Daniel nodded his head and together they agreed to meet each other topside in five minutes.

With a sweet kiss on her lips, Daniel quickly left her office, went to his own office and turned off all of the lights, shut off his computer, turned off his coffee machine and grabbed his jacket, wallet, car keys and I.D. and rushed topside. Meanwhile once Daniel had left, Sam rushed around quickly turning off her computer, her coffee machine, she grabbed her jacket, and purse, car keys, and I.D. and lastly she turned off the lights to her lab. Then as to not to be too obvious, she calmly, but quickly left her lab and went topside.

There waiting was Daniel, standing outside his car, grinning at her. They both got into their cars and she followed him. Instead of going straight home, they stopped at their favorite local Chinese take-out place and got their usual order. They also stopped and bought lots of coffee, as if Daniel didn't have enough in his own apartment.

They made it home and were soon inside with the food and coffee. They sat down at Daniel's couch and ate and talked and laughed and drank coffee. Then the two soon-to-be-lovers watched a romantic movie and this brought out their feelings they hadn't been able to share with each other at the SGC. They started on the couch, but this soon progressed to a trail of clothes leading away from the couch and too Daniel's bedroom.

As they stood together, in the threshold of Daniel's bedroom with Sam leaning up against the doorway in only a black lacy bra and matching panties and Daniel holding her close wearing a pair of boxers. They looked into each others eyes. Daniel then spoke, "Sam, are you sure you want this?" "Yes, Daniel, I'm very sure. I want to you please make love to me." He then kissed her and picked her up, her arms wrapped around his neck as he crossed over into his bedroom and laid her on the bed.

He proceeded to take off her clothing and make love to her many times over and she made love to him. They did this many times over and it wasn't until they both fell asleep in each others arms, that they knew they were right where they belonged, that they were so totally in love with each other.

The next morning, they both came into work, physically exhausted, but glowing with happiness. Sam and Daniel both knew that this love they shared was the kind of love they forever wanted to be in with each other.


End file.
